I'll save you, Yagami
by ZZeronorth
Summary: Athena's lifestyle changes dramatically as foes look to end her life for a purpose not yet known. Iori, flame-less, continues to have repeated transformations into the Riot of the Blood. With everything going on, will Athena be able to save Iori?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the King of Fighters franchise. I do however own many of the games. I make no profit from this fic whats so ever. I am too broke for a lawsuit so I beg of all of you, don't sue me.

For a few weeks now I've been thinking of who I wanted to pair Iori Yagami with. After a while I decided the best choice is superstar Athena Asamiya. This is my first crack at this fandom so please forgive me if it's not up to par with some of the other stories I've read over the weeks. Please read and review along the way. I would greatly appreciate it everyone. Without further adieu let's get started.

I'll save you, Yagami

Athena Asamiya was on her way home from school with her friends and fellow competitors Malin, and Hinako Shijou.

"Hey Athena" Malin said.

Athena addressed her. "What up Malin?"

"Nothing. I can't believe that sham Yuri Sakazaki had the nerve to call my fighting _cowardly_. She may have defeated me last time but this time I will be victorious!"

"I'm sure you'll beat her this time, Malin. I doubt anyone has trained as hard as you have this past year" Athena said.

"That's right, Malin! Show her who's boss!" Hinako cheered cutting in.

"You're right. I'm going to show that Kyokugen-ryu show off just who the true coward is. YURI SAKAZAKI I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Imaginery flames then could be seen from Malin's eyes. Anyone near her vicinity can see she was definitely more high-spirited than usual and that's saying alot for such a cheery young lady such as herself.

Athena and Hinako shared a look with one another. _'Poor Malin' _they both thought.

"That reminds me, have you both received invitations to the KOF being held in a couple weeks?" Athena asked.

"I have mine right here" Malin responded as she pulled out her envelope.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to compete in this tournament. I promised Goro I would accompany him to his judo championship next month" Hinako informed them.

"That's alright Hinako. Please say hello to Goro for me" Athena said.

"I will. Athena who do you plan to team with this year?"

"I was going to ask Kensou and Momoko if they wanted to compete together again. If not, I would've wanted us to reunite again. That reminds me, Malin who do you plan to team up with?"

"Kasumi asked me to team up with her again so we can finally take down those Kyokugen-ryu dogs. I haven't heard anything from Eiji yet but I'm sure we'll hear from him soon."

Athena smiled. "I see, well good luck to you Malin." She looked at her watch and realized she had completely lost track of time. "Oh no, no, no. I've got to hurry home and get changed." She then turned to both of her friends. "I'm sorry to cut the conversation short but I've got to hurry home. I'll see you both later." Athena rushed off and waved before either of them got to say their goodbye's to her.

"See you later Athena!" they both shouted before they each went their seperate ways.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe I let this much time go by. I hardly have enough time for a shower." Just as Athena made that statement, she immediately came across a dark alley. She spotted a man who could've possibly been perhaps a year or two older then she. He looked pretty banged up. His clothes were torn and he had many cuts across his body.

"Miss, help me" the man struggled to utter as he fell down to the ground face first.

Athena quickly made her way over to the fallen man. She got on her knees next to him and turned him over, getting a little blood on her clothes in the process. "Mister please try to get up" she panted trying her best to tend to him until help can arrive. Quickly pulling out her cell phone, she dialed 911.

"911 What's your emergency?"

"I have a young man who has been badly injured and is in need of medical attention right away" Athena told the personnel.

"Where is your location, miss?"

"I'm in between the streets of Okinawa and Dango! Please hurry, he's bleeding out much too quickly!" she panicked.

"We're on our way miss."

"Thank you." Athena then ended the call. She turned back to the man. _"He's coming to."_

The young man grabbed Athena's shirt and spoke "pl-ease, ne-ver come back to this place. It's this man with red hair. He just ripped me to shreds and spoke like someone possessed. He kept saying" _'Kyo Kusanagi and I'll kill you' _over and over again."

Athena felt her heart rip in two. Kyo Kusanagi had always triumphed over Iori Yagami in every fight that they've had but she couldn't help but worry for him. She was partially still in love with Kyo and now Iori is back to threaten his life again. Athena couldn't let any harm come to Kyo. She would enter the tournament with the sole purpose of defeating Iori once and for all. To confirm her suspicions she began to ask the man what does his attacker look like.

"He had red hair, he wore a black or navy blue shirt with a moon on the back, red pants with a leather strap near the bottom, and he wore a black choker around his neck."

_'I knew it. Yagami is a lost soul who's desperately looking for his place in the world. Him trying to kill Kyo is scary enough but him attacking innocent people is insane and he must be stopped. Looks like it's up to me to defeat him and set him free. Kyo, help me defeat your greatest rival and to become stronger.' _"Don't you worry, everything's going to be fine. Hey I know, I'll sing a song just for you" but before she got the chance, the man passed out. "Today is definitely not my day." The medics arrived soon thereafter.

Athena decided the only way to make up time was to rely on her powers, so she quickly teleported home. "Mom, I'm home!" she called out. "Mom!" Receiving no answer she made her way to the kitchen to see if her mom left her a note.

_Athena, _

_I'm out doing some grocery shopping for dinner. I will be back home later. _

_Love you,_

_Mom_

"Mom must've forgot that I was leaving today. I really wanted to say goodbye to her before I left." Athena proceeded upstairs shortly after that statement and quickly discarded her bloodied school uniform into the dirty clothes. She ran her water and twisted the knob to operate the showerhead. "I must take a quick shower and then to the airport." The psycho soldier goddess stepped in, immediately grabbing for her lilac body wash. "I should come up with a song about Kyo. It will be my surprise song to the fans tomorrow night." She stepped out of the shower soon thereafter and slipped on the first decent outfit she could find in her larger than life wardrobe, grabbed her suitcase and headed for the door. She left a quick note letting her mom know she would be out of town for a concert and wouldn't be back for a few days.

Athena stepped outside her house to see if she could find a taxi. Lucky for her, one was posting near the convenience store that sat on the corner of her block. "Teleport" she called out, reaching the cab in a mere second. "Sir, I'm really in a big hurry, can you get me to the airport in less than 15 minutes. It'll be 10,000 yen in it for ya."

The taxi cab driver looked outside his window. This young girl looked so familiar. "Tell me what's your name young lady?"

"Athena. Athena Asamiya" she informed him.

"You're the Athena! The Athena my daughter just can't get enough of! Let me see, you do have purple hair like her and you do seem to dress similar to how she does. If you're the real Athena, tell me where your next performance will be."

Athena was already running late. She had absolutely no time for this. She loved her fans, she really did but if this man makes her miss her plane, she will snap. Keeping her bright smile, she answered the man. "Okinawa."

"You're right and I bet that's where your headed. Say no more, hop in. I'll get you to that airport in 8 minutes, free of charge for the biggest pop star ever!" The man stepped out, grabbing the young singer's suitcase and placing it in his trunk.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Athena wasted no time hopping in. Before she got the chance to even properly fasten her seat belt, the cab sped off.

"You don't mind if I break the speed limit do ya?" the cabbie asked.

"NO, NOT AT ALL!" the psycho soldier goddess replied back. She really wanted him to obey the law but because she was already late, she had no choice but to let it be.

Athena and the driver were surprised to know that they made it to the airport in 6 minutes instead of the estimated 8.

"Oh my gosh, you are the greatest ever! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed. She opened the door and stepped out. She stood up and stretched her arms, before stepping back towards the trunk to grab her belongings.

"Not a problem but please before you go, do you think you could find it in your heart to autograph this photo for my daughter?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"I'll do you one better." She reached into her breast pocket to retrieve something. "Here are two backstage passes to my show in Esaka next week."

The man did his best to suppress his joy. His daughter will be estatic, even if they have to take a train for 45 minutes to get there. This had to be the greatest dream come true for him. "Are you sure? I mean I did say the ride was free of charge so you don't have to give me those passes as collateral."

"Of course I'm sure. Please, take these tickets and I hope you both will enjoy the show. I'm sorry but I really must be going now. It was nice to meet you."

Then man removed himself from the car briefly to take the tickets and shake Athena'a hand. "You have yourself a safe trip, my dear."

"Will do. Bye bye now!"

"Bye."

With that, the purple hair psycho goddess pulled the handle to her luggage and made her way inside. She was immediately bombarded with crazed fans, much to her somewhat dismay. She did her best to bypass them all and find her personal entourage but the more fans she encountered, the more she felt like she was running around in his circles.

"Athena, oh my god!"

After what seemed forever, she found her manager Hiroshi and the rest of her tour crew. Finally able to rest and catch her breath, she was relieved.

"What's up Athena baby? I almost thought you were held up in traffic but I'm glad you're here." The older gentlemen reached for the young woman's hand.

She gladly took his hand and they both made their way to her private jet.

They were greeted by security. "How's it going, superstar?"

"Great, great. I'm off to Okinawa, wish me luck. I hear it can be a pretty tough crowd out there."

"Ah a singer like you, I doubt luck even exists for a woman like you" he winked.

Athena smiled. "I hope so, thank you."

Everyone in her crew boarded the plane and within a moment it was ready to take off.

As many of her fans gathered on the runway, Athena waved to as many as she possibly could before the aircraft took flight. Relaxing back in her seat, she only had one thought on her mind.

_"Kyo, I will become strong for you." _

Author's Notes: I hope that is a decent start to what I perceive to be a well rounded story within my mind. I had this idea on my idea for quite some time and now I finally get it down on paper. Hopefully you all enjoy and I'll be sure to update by the end of the week. See ya soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own SNK Playmore or any of the characters. I do however own many of their games.

My apologies for not updating weekly. The glitch in the system discouraged me a bit but I'm back and ready to give you a new chapter so please enjoy!

Athena and her tour crew arrived in Okinawa in about 2 hours time. "Aaaaaaa........." she yawned. She was more than ready to get off that plane and get to her hotel room.

"Athena baby, we're here. Look at that crowd down there just waiting for ya'" Hiroshi told her.

The purple haired goddess peaked outside of the plane window to see fans lining the runway in anticipation for her first Okinawa appearance ever.

The plane landed and everyone in her entourage, including herself, stepped out and waved to the fans. Anything from "Athena, I love you" to "I'm your biggest fan" was heard.

The singer knew she was running on a tight schedule, leaving her with no choice but to rudely force her way through the amped crowd. After successfully sneaking her way past her fan mob, the young girl sighed.

"What's wrong, Athena baby?" her manager asked.

"Nothing Hiroshi" she lied. The young woman really wanted to be alone but she knew that was next to impossible.

"Come on, girlie. You know where like brother and sister. You can tell me anythin', ya know that right?" he asked her with a smile on his face.

"Totally. I'm just hungry that's all" she responded.

"Well let's get grab a bite then love" he said.

"Alright."

The two of them walked around the rather oversized Okinawa airport. It didn't take long for both of them to find what appeared to be a food court.

"Wow love, look at all this food over here. It's got our name on it and look it's got your favorite dango flavor" Hiroshi commented.

The purple haired goddess, even in her worst of moods could never resist anko flavored dango. A smile played upon her face as she walked over to the tiny shop where her favorite treat was sold while Hiroshi went over to the ramen shop.

"Next in line please!"

Athena placed her order and waited patiently while it was being prepared. 10 minutes later, she waltzed up to the counter and received her order. "Thank you, miss. Have a good day" she said brightly.

Hiroshi and herself met at the table to eat and discuss their plans for this afternoon before the concert. "Athena baby, let's say we get a hotel room. That way we can get some rest before you rock the house tonight."

"Great idea! Are you sure my fans won't be disappointed?" she asked.

"Probably, but who cares? You're a young woman. You have to live your life for you, not for your fans" he told her.

"But what if they hate me? I love my fans. How could I even want to make them upset? I cheer people up not bring them down" she said.

"I know, I know. It's just that sometimes you worry me that's all. I'm your manager and your big brother so I'll always look out for you. Besides, those bags under your eyes tell me you're tired lil' bumpkin."

"Oh my gosh. What am I going to do? I can't have bag under my eyes. Oh wait, I know. Hiro, I'm headed to the bathroom really quick" she told him.

"Alright. Take your time."

The psycho goddess didn't feel comfortable using her powers in front of so many people or her manager for that matter. Even if she was comfortable, Master Chin forbid her from exposing herself to the general public outside of tournaments. It didn't take much time for her to find a bathroom and go inside. The bathroom wasn't the cleanest place she's ever been in and she had to remember the reason she entered in the first place.

_"They should really get a janitor to look at this place" _she thought. Not wanting to spend a minute more then she had to in the horribly kept laboratory, Athena gave herself a once over before stepping inside a vacant stall. She looked under the stalls next to her to make sure no one else was inside with her. She activated her new ability she had just recently developed. It's a healing technique which allows her to gather psycho energy from within her body and uses that energy to restore her body to tip top condition. The only drawback was, it uses 75% of her overall power, making her attacks increasingly weaker as the battles continues on. She would have to be extra careful this year if she were forced to use this technique.

"Psycho Healer!" she called out. A pink beam of light surrounded her as she conjured up energy from within the center of her spirit. It immediately began to take effect as she felt her body begin to awaken.

This went on for the next 5 minutes. She didn't stop until she couldn't afford to waste anymore energy. "I feel so good right now. Hiro and my fans will be happy. Teleport!"

Within seconds she appeared right in front of Hiro and seated herself to finish the meal she ordered.

"Sorry about that. Just had to freshen up a bit."

"I see. Well, don't worry about it girlie. You're just lucky you're my favorite superstar" he chuckled.

The rest of the time spent at the airport was rather uneventful and the two of them didn't engage in anymore idle chit-chat.

The two of them and everyone else in Athena'a entourage made it to the hotel with relatively no issues whatsoever. Even with the use of her powers, she knew she needed her rest if she hoped to have her full energy by the time her big concert kicked off.

"Would you like me to get your bags for you, Miss Asamiya?" a bellboy asked.

"I'm alright. I can get these."

"Oh no Ms. Asamiya. I really insist. It would be my pleasure to serve you." He then smiled warmly at her.

Athena didn't want to inconvience this young man. At the same time, he offered and looked as if he wasn't going to take no for an answer, so she reluctantly gave in.

"Alright. These are my bags sir."

The bellboy happily grabbed her belongings. The two of them got on the elevator in relative silence and before they knew it, they had arrived to Athena's penthouse suite.

She bid the happy bellboy adieu. She originally offered to pay him generously for his services but he declined. Knowing she couldn't possibly offer much more, she gave him an autographed picture of her, which he graciously accepted. Shutting the door behind her, there were only two things on the young woman's mind, Kyo and Iori.

_"I wonder what Kyo is doing right now. Maybe I should call him and ask." _With that she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Kyo's phone. _"I hope he answers." _

"Yo" the voice on the other line said.

"Hello, is Kyo home?"

"This is the one and only but I've never heard a babe voice like yours. Who is this?"

Athena blushed a bit. "This is Athena. How are you doing?"

"Asamiya?" Kyo had to think to himself why she would call him or how she got his number.

"Yes what is it?"

"Nothin' I guess. How did you get my phone number?"

Athena hadn't decided whether she would lie or simply tell him the truth. "One of your friends told me. I can't remember which one." That was the worst lie ever but she didn't want to tell him that she used her psycho powers on him after their bout many years ago.

"Ok. So what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh well I'm alright I guess. Just troublesome people gettin' on my fuckin' nerves, ya know. By the way, did you get your invitation to KOF this year?"

"Yes I did. Watch out Kyo because the psycho soldier team is coming for you this year" she joked.

"I'll keep that in mind. I was reading over the rules and this year, there can be no single entries. It's a fuckin' ripoff. Benimaru and Shingo have already formed over alliances and Daimon isn't competing this year. Looks like me and Yagami will have to team up again if we want to take down that bitch, Ash Crimson."

"Why do you hate Ash Crimson? He's on our side right?"

"I hate that bastard because he stole Kagura and Yagami's powers. I know I'm next on his list and if I allow myself to get defeated who knows what he'll do. That feminine snake needs to be stopped at all costs. I swear by the power of the Kusanagi, he will burn in hell 5 times over before I'm done with him."

The psycho goddess felt a tear about to escape her eye. She can't believe someone would try to harm Kyo. She would prevent Ash from getting his hands on her love even if she has to abandon singing to do it. With that she made him a proposition, "Kyo, will you let me join your team?"

Author's Notes: I apologize for the short chapter but I wanted to hurry up and get it out to you guys. The next chapter will be here in 3 days so be on the lookout. Till then take care everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the King of Fighters franchise. Please do not sue.

Shoutout to Mehgo! How are you feeling smexy writer? I hope you won't kill me for this lol.

Here is the long awaited chapter 3. It will be short like the other two chapters. I finally found some inspiration to go on. Yay Me!

Kyo froze in shock. He hadn't expected Athena of the Pyscho Soldier Team to become the third member of his team. A part of him knows he is running out of time for a third partner, although he hadn't discussed teaming with Yagami. "Asamiya, I don't think I can let you join up with us. Ash is a feminine loser who needs cookin' and I wouldn't want to break your little heart."

The purple haired goddess paused for a moment. "Wait a minute Kyo, you're saying Yagami's powers have been stolen. How can that be? I know Iori couldn't have possibly been defeated by someone who isn't you."

Kyo sighed. He hated reliving the final moments of KOF XI but seeing no other choice, he started from the beginning. "The tournament had just ended with Shingo and I deciding to head back to Esaka for training. Before we were able to board our plane, we encountered Yagami. His eyes were red, so I cursed my luck. We did our best to bring him back to sanity but being so tired from our previous battles, we bit the dust. I guess while Shingo and me were napping, the little prick must've waited for him to tire out and then stole the Orochi flame from under Yagami's nose. When I woke up, this freaky chick Elisabeth and my pal Benimaru, told me I was next."

"Oh my god! Kyo! I'm not giving you a choice. I will be the third member on your team, no if's, and's, or buts." Athena smiled to herself. This could prove to be her opportunity to impress Kyo and she wouldn't let it slip from her fingers.

"Asamiya..." he was interrupted.

"Kyo, please don't try to argue. I know you're thinking this will be dangerous and I might get hurt but you don't have to worry about me. As long as my adoring fans keep cheering for me, I can never be beaten" she spoke triumphantly.

Kyo wasn't in the mood to reason with her. She was pretty talented in her own right but could Athena really help him put a stop to Ash's evil plot? "Alright Asamiya, are you in town right now?"

"No I'm in Okinawa for a big concert. I should be back home in three days, I so can't wait." The purple haired goddess did her best to stop from bursting out in excitement. _"Kyo, you'll finally see me shine for you. I won't let you down, I promise." _

"Cool, cool. I gotta' get goin'.....so I'll catch ya' later."

"Bye, bye Kyo."

"Yup."

They both ended the call.

Just then, Athena's phone rang once again. She looked to her caller I.D. to see her long-time teammate Sie Kensou's number. She hadn't accounted for an excuse to tell him or her master, seeing as she would be with Kyo and Iori this year. Answering the call, the psycho soldier hoped to let him down easy.

"Hello?"

"Athena!" Kensou cheered. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Master Chin asked me to bring you back to China with me, so where are you?"

_"I'm so sorry Master Chin. Please forgive me." _"Kensou.....I have something to tell you" she said with seriousness in her beautiful voice.

"What is it?" he asked.

Athena sighed and took a deep breath. "I've.....joined up with another team" she announced quietly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you very well."

"I'm joining Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami for the tournament this year!" she announced again but with a lot more feeling in her voice. A ping of guilt filled her heart because she knew she was hurting Kensou and Master Chin. However, she feels they will somehow forgive her and that's all one could ask for.

"But Athena.....why are you leaving us?" he cried.

"I'm sorry Kensou. It's just that they need my help beating Ash Crimson and you know my feelings for Kyo."

"Yeah I do but I love you. Please don't leave us Athena, please!"

She could tell her friend was taking the news hard. One day she would do her best to make it up to him.

Her hotel room door opened.

"Athena baby, it's about time for your big performance. Time to get a move on dollface" Hiroshi informed her.

Athena wished she could've consoled Kensou before the concert but fate wasn't on her side this day. "I must go. I hope you'll find a partner. Please don't hate me Kensou."

She disconnected the call before he had a chance to respond back. Gathering herself, Athena allowed her manager to lead the way to their RV. Not much was exchanged between the two except a quick glance here and there. Nerves coursed through the young girl's system. She always felt this way when making an appearance in an unfamiliar territory. _"Kyo, I hope you're watching. I've got a song just for you, cute boy." _

Hiroshi observed the superstar fidgeting a bit before the limo took off from their hotel. "What's wrong dollface?" he asked trying to break the silence.

Athena wasn't in the mood to discuss things with anyone, including Hiroshi. She just wanted to do this concert and get it over with. She excused herself to get dressed. When they both arrived, cheering fans went bananas at the sight of the beautiful R&B singer. She looked stunning in her outfit. It consisted of: a sky blue skirt with a cut on either side, a pink half top with a sun in the middle, high heeled pink boots, and her long, purple locks were curled with the utmost perfection. She decided to wear a light touch of makeup over her eyelids to bring herself out more.

She and her crew blew kisses to the fans before making their way backstage. Once there, Athena asked her entourage not to disturb her until it was time to go on.

Fifteen minutes went by rather quiet, perhaps a little too quiet. Out of nowhere, a mysterious figure barges in and attacks the pyscho soldier.

She dodged the incoming attack. "Who are you?"

The figure laughed. "My, aren't you a work of art young lady. It's such a pity I must carve you to your marrow."

Athena prepared herself for combat. "I hope you're ready villain!" she shouted.

The psycho goddess teleported behind her assailant and launched her first attack, "Psycho Ball! Wha-" she sounded off in surprise.

"Humph, that was amusing. Now let me show you a true attack, RYUSEI HEKIREKI KA!" Three rock pillars fall from the ceiling above Athena. She narrowly avoids two of them but the middle one could be fatal. She prepares to teleport when suddenly said pillar became nothing more than feeble pebbles.

A red headed fiend with a violent aura stood in front of her. He immediately lunges for the figure, clawing its chest.

"Bastard!" The person was forced out of hiding. "I'll kill you!"

"Kill!!!!!Kill!!!!!!" Iori repeated over and over again.

The stranger wielded their staff, looking to impale him. Iori easily sliced the staff in half. He has his opponent close enough to perform his patented, Maiden Masher. He ripped his into his opponent's skin fourteen times before holding them up to which he followed with a two handed claw attack, forming a visible X. A huge amount of blood from the mysterious figure splattered everywhere.

"Kill!!!!!!" the last of the Orochi yelled before retreating for another opponent.

Athena shook in fear at what just occured in front of her. While she was thankful to not be the recipient of such brutal attacks, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for the figure lying on the ground before her in cold blood.

Struggling to get to their feet, the figure shouted, "Get back here! I'm going to slice you to a slow painful death!"

The psycho goddess finally got a good look at her attacker. He or she has two long violet braids in the front while

the rest of their hair remained well kept and retained a natural brown. They also wielded a staff and a dart.

"I'll be back for you later, Miss Prima Donna. Don't go too far away otherwise I'll prolong your upcoming death. Remember the name, Shion, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!"

Athena watched the figure retreat back to the outside world. Just what in the world could this Shion want with her? Well whatever this person wants, I'll make sure they never succeed with their evil plan.

Of course she can't forget about Iori. Those red eyes and the malicious intent. _"He must be suffering from Riot of the Blood again. It looks like I must save him from himself. Kyo, wait for me." _

Author's Notes: I apologize for the short chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless. Take care ya'll.


End file.
